


Everything Stays

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transformers Flash Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Blaster is alone in his room on the Lost Light and he's looking back on some of his past relationships.
2/4 for the TF Fall Challenge. This was written with the prompt: magical touch. And if the title doesn't tell you: I wrote this while listeing to Rebecca Sugar's Everything Stays





	

 

_Tracks_

The red-faced mech had been a lot of fun; kinky as hell too. There was no doubt that Tracks had been one of his most fun and creative lovers.  He was also the mech who started the whole ‘magic touch’ thing that still followed Blaster.

Like many Autobots, it was the war that brought them together and it was the war that separated them. Blaster had seen Tracks before he joined the Lost Light. They had talked, caught up, fragged. After listening to Tracks wish that he could reconnect with Needlenose, Blaster had wished him luck and left.

He wandered if Tracks was doing well.

 

_Perceptor_

He had only propositioned Perceptor once. The science mech had smiled and politely explained that ‘he appreciated the offer, but he didn’t really feel compelled to interface. But if it was any consolidation, he was fond of you too, and that he greatly enjoyed your company.’

Perceptor’s refusal had only made Blaster adore him more. It damn near broke his spark to watch how hard Perceptor became during his time with the Wreckers. He could now see how being a Wrecker may have made Perceptor more jagged, but he was somewhat happy that Perceptor was finally a more confident mech.

Blaster then wandered if he should try to mend the bridge between them. It could be nice to have Perceptor as a friend again.

 

_Beachcomber_

Beachcomber had been a mellow and easy-going lover. He had enjoyed pleasing his partners and Blaster was more than happy to receive his attention. He also enjoyed talking about Blaster’s ‘magic touch.’

He had only seen Beachcomber a few times since the blue mech freed himself from Soundwave and Bombshell’s control. They hadn’t interfaced since then. Blaster doubted that they would again.

Beachcomber was still recovering and though he tried to call and keep in touch to offer support to his friend, he couldn’t shake the loss of trust.

 

_Jazz_

Jazz was surprisingly one of the few friends that Blaster never interfaced with. Their lack of interfacing had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Jazz.

When Jazz wanted to be close, he just wanted a bed partner to cuddle with; one to hold and be held by. Blaster hadn't minded indulging his friend.

Blaster didn’t think much of the cuddling at that time. Here on the Lost Light, there were plenty of times he would have liked being held.

 

_Cosmos_

His relationship with Cosmos was mostly professional during the war. It wasn’t until they were both on the Lost Light did they connect. Naturally, most of their time was spent using the ‘magic touch’. But Blaster was more than pleased when he learned that Cosmos shared his taste in music and movies.

Blaster couldn’t hide his disappointment when Cosmos decided to not rejoin the crew after Shockwave’s Apocalypse thing.

 

Lying alone in his quarters, Blaster couldn’t recall feeling lonely before. But now, he briefly considered what it’d be like if just one person stayed.


End file.
